The end
by Alexandrov
Summary: OneShot - L'épilogue, la fin d'un cycle.


Encore une nuit comme tant d'autre. Une nuit comme je les vis depuis plusieurs années déjà.

C'est dans la pénombre que je me sens maintenant le plus à l'aise. Dans le silence et l'obscurité des ténèbres ou j'ai l'impression de vivre seul dans la quiétude la plus totale.

Loin du monde, loin de mes soucis . Elle m'aide à oublier jusqu'à la source de mes angoisses.

Des angoisses d'un autre temps, d'une autre époque. Celle ou les gens croyaient encore en moi. Celle ou j'avais encore des amis sur lesquels je pouvais compter, celle ou j'avais encore un but dans la vie. De l'époque ou j'étais encore humain.

Aujourd'hui tout va se finir. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que je ne cède à la folie qui me ronge.

...

Tout s'était pourtant bien passé au final, la victoire fut dure mais totale. Pourquoi faut-il maintenant que les scènes de combat reviennent me hanter ? Pourquoi faut-il que je revisionne sans cesse durant mes courtes heures de sommeil les pires atrocités qui ont été perpétrées durant cette guerre ?

La mort de mes amis, de mes ennemis, les scènes de tortures perpétrées au nom de la lumière pour sauver des vies innocentes et accéder à des informations vitales.

Et pourquoi dois-je en ressentir un certain manque, une certaine nostalgie, un certain plaisir ... ?

...

Tout était beaucoup plus facile en ce temps la. Nous étions les gentils, ils étaient les méchants et chacun exerçait ses pulsions librement sous la justification d'une cause à défendre.

Aujourd'hui tout est différent. La menace a été élminée, après avoir gouté à l'adrénaline de la lutte, à l'atrocité du combat, j'ai du retourner à ma petite vie métro, boulot, dodo. Celle d'un simple héros à la retraite, adulé de tous, mais dont on n'a plus besoin une fois la putain de prophétie accomplie.

Celui qui se montre au soirée, parait aux évènements importants et dont on annonce le moindre fait et geste à la une des différents torchons que l'on appelle journaux dans le monde sorcier.

Me laissant avec mon manque, faisant de moi un etre incomplet, exclu de la société bien pensante.

Ils ne le savent pas encore. Que diraient-ils si ils apprenaient que leur sois disant héros, était drogué à l'adrénaline et qu'il regrettait l'enchainement des meurtres et de combats ? Que feraient-ils pour m'aider à me débarasser de mes obsessions ?

M'idolatraient-ils encore ? J'en doute.

...

Que pourraient-ils comprendre de ma vie toute entière destinée à chasser un mage noir ? Dictée et guidée par une prophétie qui a influé mes moindres gestes depuis que j'avais 11 ans ? Recevant sur mes freles épaules le poids de leur espoir et de leur salvation.

M'empêchant de mener une vie normale, de grandir comme un putain d'enfant de mon âge dont les préoccupations auraient été de draguer la salope de l'école, de gémir sur le fait que mes parents ne m'aient pas payés la dernière robe à la mode ou encore de me morfondre parce que mes sois disant meilleurs amis m'ont trahis pour une histoire sans importance soulignant la connerie émotive de l'adolescence.

...

J'ai pourtant essayé, je le jure ! Une poste d'auror à la sortie de la guerre. Me remettre en couple avec la rouquine comme tout le monde l'attendait de moi.

Tout ça pour sentir et accumuler le vide au fur et à mesure des années. Une utilisation de mon pouvoir de représentant de l'ordre de plus en plus discutable. Jusqu'à une certaine bavure ou j'ai été un peu trop entreprenant avec un suspect. Scandale, première page « Le grand sauveur du monde sorcier, abusant de ses pouvoirs sur un citoyen innocent ».

...

Je ne l'avais pourtant débarassé que que d'un bras.

...

La tourmente, la déchéance. Une démission pour sauver la face, mais pas mon couple. Je n'étais apparemment pas assez aimant et pas assez atentionné. Il parait que je ne l'aimais plus.

...

Mais l'ais-je vraiment aimé ? Etait-ce tout simplement une pitoyable tentative d'accéder à une certaine normalité depuis mon adolescence ?

Est-ce vraiment important ? Dois-je avoir des remords de la voir partir avec la moitié de ma fortune familliale, la rendant par la même occasion elle et la famille tâches de rousseur une des premières fortunes de Grande Bretagne ?

...

Aujourd'hui, dans mon miroir c'est lui que je vois. Celui que je devais détruire.

Combien de temps pourrais-je encore tenir avant de sombrer totalement, sciemment ?De me laisser porter par mes pulsions ?

Ais-je vraiment gagné ?

...

Serait-ce un réconfort pour lui de se dire qu'aujourd'hui il a réussi à créer un monstre à son image ? Me transmettant sa haine et sa folie ?

Créant un horcruxe d'un autre genre.

...

Créant une chose que j'ai été programmé à éradiquer. Que je dois détruire.

...

« Avada Kedavra »

...

Je sens mon âme quitter mon corps, mes derniers fragments de ce monde m'aparaissent dans ce même mirroir dans lequel je m'aperçois un sourire au lèvre ... avant un néant total et définitif.


End file.
